Solitary Chase
by AmyDestiny
Summary: Outrun the Chasers. Chase the runners. Kill or be killed. Love is the prize. That's pretty much what this is about. Sorry, I suck at summaries. ;-; FYI: This is my first multiple inspirational fanfiction. Inspirations include: various anime, the book Cinder. Credit goes to rightful owners. Enjoy! (:
1. Encounter

**Chapter 1**

**Astrid's POV:**

_Run_. Back then, running alone was all I was capable of. Never to peer back to where I have ran away from. _Don't look back_. I'd tell myself. _Never look back_. Until the very day I would have nowhere to run to, nowhere to run from, and nowhere to run for. Footsteps cutoff from the snow where I stood, astonished. In front of me was this peculiar _No. A boy I should say_. Through the dark, shaggy hair he wore, his black eyes sparkled along with his devilish yet gentle smile. He has his bare hand extended. As though he wants to accompany me. _No way. Who would want to accompany a fragile little girl like me?_ I had this weird feeling, that this will be a big advance in my life.

**Zero's POV:**

I stare at this little girl with the best smile possible. _She's lonely. She's a runner. She needs someone._ My senses where perking up about this girl before me. _Don't regret this._ I would say when I take action. _Never regret this._ The girl reaches out for my hand with hesitation on her face. _I don't blame her. Who wouldn't be like that to a stranger like me._ Maybe knowing I don't mean harm, she holds my hand and we start to continue the footsteps she had left, but now two pairs.

**Third Person:**

"Astrid." Looking down to her bare feet, Astrid introduced herself to this boy.  
>"Huh?" Zero tilts his head in confusion.<br>"That's my name idiot..."  
>"I guess you haven't learned your manners. Mine's Zero"<br>"Zero? The number Zero?" Astrid jokes.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I get it all the time." Zero says in a bored look. He notices Astrid's bare feet along with his bare feet. Looking upward, he sees her wearing a thin white cloth. Must be those dresses from the hospital. She looks like she's from the hospital, with the bandage on her eye and all.

"What are you looking at you perv?" Pouting, Astrid turned away from Zero.  
>"I'm just observing. Don't worry, you got no appeal anyways."<br>"Why you...!"  
>"Hey, hey! I'm just kidding."<p>

"Geez." Astrid stops to stare at a demolished building. Wonder strikes her, wanting to examine it more closer. She tugs Zero's sleeve, giving him a sign.  
>However, Zero has other plans. He keeps walking, still holding Astrid's palm. As if forever, he keeps walking until he stops in front of another demolished building, looking exactly like the last one.<br>"What in the..."  
>"Quiet. I heard something."<br>"Zero leaned against the wall, trying to listen to the sounds instead of Astrid's bickering. He covers her mouth to muffle her voice. He knew it. Chasers. _Those bastards are at it again._ When will they ever realize what they're doing is fatal. Chants echoed throughout the building. He didn't think Astrid would understand any of this so it would be best to leave her here and do his thing.

**Author's** Notes: I'm so sorry it's short and dull. ;-; It might be a bit confusing right now but chapter 2 might clear up the confusion. Thanks for making an attempt to read it. ;D Hopefully you'll come back for another chapter. FYI: _Italics_ mean thoughts.


	2. Demolished Building

**Chapter 2**

**Astrid's POV:**

Zero loosens the grip of our hands. What's he doing? Before he enters the building, I stop him.  
>"What do you think you're doing?"<em> After leading me all this way, he's going to leave me? He's such a jerk!<em>  
>"You stay here. It's too dangerous for you." As if! He can't even compare to what I've been through. If I could go through those dangers, I can go through this one.<br>"I'm coming with you. It's even more dangerous alone."  
>"No. You're staying here and that's that." He had that look on his face, saying he doesn't want to fight anymore. <em>Weakling, huh? Then I'll just play it another way.<em> He enters the building alone, for now.

**Zero's POV:**

That girl just doesn't understand. I know she's been through a lot, based on my senses, but this is different! She's pretty lucky I'm here. If not, the chasers would be after her. I sneak up closer to the main room. _A dining room. In good shape. Missing table. Chasers in a circle around something. Cannot identify._ Notes get jotted in my head immediately. Good thing I have my skill by my side. I plan my attack on them. _Surprise attack. Far distance. Before they notice. Keep them distracted._ Good things come out of being a cyborg. As I ready my attack with my air arrow, I see a silhouette belonging to a little girl... Astrid!_ Not now! Not when I'm attacking._ My hand slips and hits bulls eye._ 3 down, 4 more to go. Rebuffing... Loading skills... fire arrow ready... aiming... firing._ Automatically, the remaining 4 burn into ashes. _Wait, one is getting up. Impossible!_ _A cyborg's arrow is not able to be dodged. Unless... Astrid!_ I look her way to see her with a signature smile. So childlike. Because of her, I missed my chance to kill more chasers!_ Could she be..._ My program couldn't comprehend this anymore. Before I could ready another attack, Astrid extends her arm preparing... no it can't be. Lost magic? My program is heating up with all this confusion. Astrid uses a spell to attack- no seal the remaining chaser._ What is wrong with her?! Does she not know they're dangerous? _After she seals him, I walk up to her.

**Third Person:**

Zero grabbed Astrid's shoulders firmly. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Zero's face was furious from his stolen victory.  
>"You're just going to kill them without a reason?" Astrid protested.<br>"They're Chasers, you hear. Chasers!"  
>"What are those?" Astrid uses her 'cute' childish looks on Zero.<br>_This 10 year old knows nothing, huh?_ Zero thought. "You're a Runner, right?" Before Astrid could ask what a Runner is, Zero continued. "A Runner is a powerless person who gets abandoned and runs away from Chasers. Runners are nomads and are always by themselves with no belongings. Chasers are a clan of sacrifice. They use the abandoned runners for their needs. They say it's sacrifice for the Chasers to obtain power, though it's fatal." Zero pauses for a few seconds, then concludes the lesson. "That's why I killed 6 of them. Now unseal the 7th so we can get this over with."  
>"That... still doesn't give you a right to kill them."<br>"Are you nuts? They're after you. Why would you want to save them?"  
>"What's wrong with being friends with the enemy? In this book, I read about a vampire and his prey being friends. Isn't this the same thing?" Astrid displayed her book to Zero.<br>Zero couldn't take this anymore. "_That_ is a book. _This_ is reality. You either kill or be killed in life. It's not like the fairy tale in that book.  
>"But it isn't a fairy tale. The prey risks everything in order to stay with the vampire. She ends up dead and the vampire dies in vain for her. That means I can risk protecting the enemy and the enemy will become my friend!"<br>_Naive little girl. I should just let her regret this._ Zero didn't care anymore. "Fine! Do what you want but don't involve me in your silliness." Just as Zero let go of Astrid's shoulders, something lit up in the dining room.

**Astrid's POV:**

When Zero finally let go of my shoulders, the dining room beside us lit up. _Go in there. Explore the item. Do not bring Zero with you_. _He'll try to stop you again. _Thoughts ran through my mind. _Must be that glitch again._ I walk past Zero into the dining room. I hear his protests but I don't care to listen. I see this box._ Is there a ring inside?_ In the book I read, the vampire proposed to his prey with this box and it had a ring inside. I try to open but Zero stops my hand from pulling off the lid.  
>"What do you think you're doing now?" What does it look like I'm doing? Opening this darn box! I ignore him, push him away and pry the lid open. I see these colorful fireballs, or so I think they're fireballs.<br>"Well would you look at that. Not exactly a surprise for _you_ to set their souls free since you're so naive." Oh shut up Zero. I'm just following my program. So these colorful fireballs are souls, huh? Oh! Just like in Soul Eater. (Hehe. ;D) I pick one up and observe it. _No temperature. Squeezable. Goes back its shape no matter what I do. Edible._ Edible?! This thing? Isn't it a soul? If I eat it, will I then have 2 souls? Experiment time! I hold the colorful fireball soul near my wide-open mouth.

**Zero's POV:**

I see Astrid attempting to eat the soul. Is she some kind of animal? I hold her hand back in order to stop her.  
>"What are you planning now, Astrid?"<br>"To eat it. It's edible, isn't it? And I'm hungry." I never knew a 10 year old could be so improper!  
>"Yes, but not for humans! It's basically suicide eating that as a human."<br>"Who said I was human?" _What? There's no way she can't be human. I don't see any signs of being a cyborg... or could she be..._  
>"What do you mean by that?" I need answers.<br>"Just by what I said." Just tell me!  
>"So you aren't human?" Obviously."<br>"No, I already told you." No, really? Just tell me what you are!  
>"What are you then?" I'll get my answer now.<br>"Not human." This kid thinks she can outsmart me...  
>"If you're not human, what are you?" I'm getting frustrated now.<br>"Are you stupid? I just told you-" I already know what she was going to say.  
>"Don't think you can outsmart me. I know you're not human. You're not a cyborg neither. You couldn't be a chaser, right?"<br>"Is that all you can think of? Are you quitting? Wow. Can't believe how dumb a 12 year old is!" Astrid stuck her tongue out. _This little...  
><em>"Yes. I quit. Now tell me." I can't hide my anger.  
>"An unique runner!" She winked. What the hell? That doesn't answer anything! I try to retain my anger.<br>"How... unique?" I dare to ask.  
>"Unique with powers. Just like in the books I read!" I think my facial expression showed how angry I was because she surrendered with her little game.<br>"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Popcorn time!" I reveal more of my anger to her. "I'm sorry, sorry! Sheesh. Okay, so I'm just like I said, a unique runner. I have these powers. After I researched into it more, I found out my powers were something called Lost Magic. There's no records of a runner to have it but me. Happy?" Finally.  
>"That's not true, there is a record of a runner having Lost Magic. Though, it's a myth. That runner was named Dirtsa. She was known as a naive. She would risk anything for her friends, allies, and even enemies. During her time, Lost Magic was common, it was just plain magic. She was determined to master hers but wasn't able to. Her enemies got there before her and killed her. There's something fishy about the myth though."<br>"So... does that mean I can eat it?" _That's all you have to say to all I've said? _I sigh and respond.  
>"As long as you're not human nor cyborg, then whatever." She digs in before I even finished.<em> Talk about rude.<em> After she finishes, I get up.  
>"Alright, lets go."<br>"Go where?"  
>"Anywhere I lead you." Astrid wore an annoyed face but she followed anyways. I held her hand again and walked out of the demolished building. Right when we got out, the building collapsed and disappeared in sparks. <em>What was that? A hallucination? But my program didn't pick up anything.<em> Astrid must have noticed my shock and tugged my sleeve. I shouldn't worry about little things. I continue to walk to the aimlessly, hoping to find an end to this burden.

**Author's Note:** It's a bit longer, yay! Please leave reviews, I really appreciate them. I know I got no sense of humor, but I'm just expressing the character's personality. Tune in for another chapter?


	3. Cruel Words, Another Encounter

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person:**

As Astrid and Zero make their way through the crowded town, there were whispers behind them, belonging to ignorant adults. Zero says his thoughts out loud.  
>"This is why I hate adults." He gives a direct, aggressive glare to the adults around them.<br>"Isn't it a good thing for them to talk about us? It boosts up reputation." Astrid, opposite from Zero, smiles at the adults.  
>"Not when they're talking trash about you behind your back." He listens carefully to a conversation, cuing Astrid to do so too.<br>"Those runts must have been left behind. I would do the same thing if I were their parents."  
>"Me too. Kids these days will ruin the next generation. Those kids are surely the same."<br>After listening to what they had to say, Astrid couldn't take it. "You don't know our story, you don't understand our minds... and you have no right to judge!" Holding a book to a specific page, she reads the words out loud to the scene before her.  
>"Astrid-!"<br>"That's what they all say. Ha, you kids and your small minds. That just shows you're no different." Adults stare at Astrid with tenseness  
>"Even so, it's true!" Astrid pulls out another book and read from it. "I may be young and dumb, but I still have my own feelings and opinions."<br>"Stop trying kid. You'll never win against a grown mind. Especially with that book."  
>Feeling tears in her eyes, Astrid looks down and turns around, asking Zero to continue. Zero notices her and puts his arm around her and continues walking. When there are less adults around, he finally speaks. "You alright?" Mournful and uptight feelings arise Astrid. "Why didn't you fight back to their cruel words?!" Zero was in shame. "It's meaningless. They always come back with a comeback."<br>"So? At least defend them!" Astrid couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She let go of Zero's hand and runs away from him.

**Astrid's POV:**

I ran. I ran like I did before. I should have known. But how could I have known? I continue to run until my feet burn on the concrete. Oh right. I don't have shoes on. I look around. _Nobody, not a single person._ Good. I curl up against the wall and hot tears flow down my cheeks. It's no different from that place. I remember the memory of the orphanage. No, it's the same. I'll always be alone, nobody there to reach for my hand, to save me from this cruel world. I thought Zero was different. Of course not. Cause humans are naturally evil. Looking into my traveler bag, I find the book I've gotten off the streets. I open it to the bookmarked page. I then read the single sentence in my head. Humans are naturally evil. Now I can fully agree to this statement.

**Zero's POV:**

Where the hell is she? I ran past all the people around me. They looked back at me like I'm some crazy man but I couldn't care less. Astrid is the most of my worries. I stop at a thought. _She's crying. Alone. Negative thoughts are filling her head. Especially about me._ Ugh. What happened to my motto not to regret? I slap myself into reality and continue to run.  
><em>I found her.<em> I stop in front of her, catch my breath, and bend down. I peer at her. _She's sleeping._ Can't blame her. She's only ten. I pick her up and walk to shelter. She's so light. I find a good place and stop. I notice where my hand is on her. I almost drop her replacing my hand. I blush. Why am I blushing? She's flat chested. I set her down on my lap. I whisper, "I'm sorry." After staring at her face a bit longer, I doze of, smiling.  
>I wake up to a punch on my chest. I find Astrid laying on my lap punching me while tears stream down her cheeks. <em>This little... <em>I grab both of her hands and hug her. I think she needed that because she then surrendered and cried on my shoulder. I whisper "I'm sorry" again and she calls me an idiot. Yeah, I truly am. I'm just an idiot who thought I could save Astrid from this cruel world. Guess I can't. After we let go of each other, Astid begins to speak._  
><em>

**Third Person:**

"Don't you even think you can't. You just have to try harder." Astrid had her signature grin directed to Zero, who was shocked.  
>"How did you...?"<br>"Remember? I'm a unique runner!" Astrid winks.  
>"Ha ha, I guess you are." Zero ruffled Astrid's hair.<br>"Hey! Don't treat me like a kid!" Astrid looked down to hide her red face.  
>"You are a kid."<br>"Geez. Don't have to be so straight forward."  
>Zero gets up and brushes dust off his pants. "Alright, break time over. Time to go." He extended his hand with a smile on his face.<br>"You said it!"  
>Walking through the abandoned streets, Astrid and Zero was on their way to a place to stay at. They stumble across a young boy at his teens, sweeping.<br>Astrid gets distracted. "I smell something good in there! What's in there?"  
>"Oh, this is a bakery." The teenager points at the sign.<br>"Want a treat, Astrid? I think I have a few coins in my pocket."  
>"Can we?" Not waiting for an answer, she rushes into the bakery and sits herself down. Zero sits in front of her. Around them are vacant chairs. Nobody appears to be there but them.<br>The teenager appears with another apron on. "What would you like?" He shows them the menu."  
>"How about your name?"<br>"That's not in the menu, but it is Ethan."  
>"Okay Ethan! I want a strawberry short cake, those cookies, these tiny cupcakes, rainbow brownies, and this thing."<br>"Astrid! I don't have that much money!" Zero panics, showing her his low money.  
>"Oh don't worry about the price, it'll be on me." Ethan says with a gentle smile. "What would you like, sir?"<br>"Umm, just herb tea please." Ethan wrote it down and walked away.  
>"Ew! Tea." Sticking her tongue out in disgust, Astrid didn't try to be polite<br>"It's healthy."  
>"We're young. Enjoy the youth, you won't ever live this age again!" Expected from Astrid, she read out loud the words on the book.<br>"Here you go." Ethan comes back with plates of sweets in his hands.  
>"Yay! Time to dig in." She doesn't mind her manners and eats.<br>"Sorry for the trouble, Ethan." Sipping tea, Zero apologizes.  
>"It's no trouble at all!"<br>Astrid says with her mouth full, "But don't you work alone here?"  
>"Yeah, I guess."<br>Astrid gulps the remaining food in her mouth."Then this is the perfect place to stay, Zero!"  
>"No."<br>"Why not?"  
>"We already caused enough trouble for him."<br>"It's perfectly fine, I'd love to have company here anyways."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes. Free at cost."  
>"No, we gotta at least do something. We'll help you run the shop, or maybe just me." Zero looks at Astrid with doubt.<br>"Are you saying I wouldn't do the job well? Offended!"  
>Ignoring this, Ethan responds, "You can if you want, you from now on live here Zero... and Astrid."<br>"Woah, how do you know our names?" Zero looked at Ethan suspiciously.  
>"Same reason as you. I'm a cyborg."<br>"Nice."  
>"Am I the only runner, then?"<br>"For future reference, do not reveal you are a runner. You never know if there's a chaser around."  
>"Opps." Astrid didn't show interest.<br>"Shall I lead you to your rooms?"  
>"Yes you may!" Astrid got up and followed Ethan, leaving a mess on the table.<br>Zero sighed looking at the messy table. "I won't even bother."

**Astrid's POV:**

We walk through a long, narrow hallway to our rooms. The walls are soo dull! We finally arrive to a door and Ethan opens it.  
>"You two okay with sharing a room?"<br>"Yeah it's fine." Zero enters the room. No way am I sharing a room with this guy! Blushing lightly, I protest but nobody seems to care. Is it because I'm the youngest? I keep my head down and refuse to go in.  
>"Sorry, it's the only open room now. Want to share a room with me instead?" Ethan says bending down with his head under mine. Our faces are about a thumb away from each other. When I notice this, I back away, blushing hard.<br>"N-No thanks!"  
>"You sure? Zero here might rape you tonight." Ethan has a jokingly worried face. Ugh! I'm a 10 year old! Don't give me those thoughts and make me lose my purity.<br>"Yes!" I rush into the room and sit against the wall.  
>"So you're okay if I rape you?" Zero! Not you too.<br>"That's not what I meant!" Why am I the only girl here? Ethan laughs and says he'll be right back and leaves. Great. I'm alone with the perv. We both suffer through an awkward silence until he breaks it.  
>"I don't trust him."<br>"Who?"  
>"Him, Ethan."<br>"Why not?"  
>"He's a cyborg. You can't trust cyborgs easily."<br>"You're a cyborg too."  
>"Haven't I proven you can trust me?"<br>"No." What? It's true. He's only lead me around in circles.  
>He sighs and comments, "Well, you can definitely trust me. I am your friend, right?" Remembering the day we met, I change my mind. He isn't a jerk, he isn't the same. He's my hero, he's different. Recognizing words from a romance novel, I blush for some reason, again. Why do I keep blushing today?<br>Flustered, I say, "No, you're not my friend. Don't go declaring things like that." I didn't really mean that but it just slipped my mouth. Ugh, what do I do now? I just lied to him. Is he going to use his cyborg powers and detect my lie?  
>To my surprise, he says, "Fine, I'll make you become my friend soon enough." He grins widely and gets up to go help Ethan. Huh? What did he say just now?<p> 


	4. Unexpected Foe

**Chapter 4**

**Zero's POV:**

I walk to the direction Ethan went. The long narrow hallway continues to be plain. I find another door and hesitate to open it. What if this is a trap? I reconsider and peek through the opening of the door. There he is, but what's he doing with that knife? I scan through my cyborg mind. _Casual movements. Doesn't seem suspicious. Not enough data._ Well, there goes plan B. I'll have to go in. I steady my breathing and enter the room. I see him using a knife... on bread. _Damn it._  
>"Oh hey Zero. Do you mind helping me?" Ethan smiles. No I don't want to help you! I end up agreeing and I start to mix batter.<br>"About Astrid..." Here it comes.  
>"Is she your girlfriend?" *facepalm*<br>"No, why? You interested in her?" I start using the loud mixing machine.  
>"No it's just that you two act close. If you won't take her, I will." He whispers.<br>"What was that?"  
>"Nothing important." That smile again. If it wasn't important then don't say it. I get a cyborg warning in my mind. <em>Something is going to happen to Astrid.<em>I turn off the mixer and walk out the door without a word. What I didn't notice before was the mischievous grin on Ethan face.

**Third Person:  
><strong>

Astrid was alone in the room. She was hugging her knees in deep thought. She didn't notice a breeze belonging to this unknown woman before her. Before she could react, the unknown woman prepared a seal on her in order to keep Astrid from moving.  
>"Who are you?" In place of an answer, she picked her up, silenced her, and started to walk. Before she could take another step, Zero charged at her. Though he was fast, she was faster and escaped without a sound. Zero was paralyzed in distress of letting Astrid be taken. He fell to his knees, too shamed to cry. He just stared down, dumbfounded.<p>

**Astrid's POV: **

Everything's black. I can see a tiny light but I can't see anything. Am I blind now? Oh wait. My eyes are closed. I open my eyes to see myself through a mirror. I need to brush my hair. My chestnut hair was short but a bit tangled at the ends. I'm still wearing the orphanage white dress and no shoes. I don't have Zero's jacket with me. He's going to kill me for losing it! I look around the room to find more dull walls. The only thing standing out is the mirror. I notice myself in chains through my reflection. Since when was I brought here like this? The last thing I remember was hugging my knees, thinking about what Zero said. What did he say again? Ugh. My head hurts. Also my wrists. I try to release myself with a spell but it reflects. Can it be those chains that discards magic? What can get worse? The next second, a woman in black comes in. Why even bother asking what can get worse.  
>"You alright there mi'lady?" Dang, manners to this little girl?<br>"Um, yes." I should be polite too.  
>"Good." She points to her head. "Clear, sir." Who's sir? Certainly not me. The woman approaches and embraces me.<br>"Excuse me mi'lady."  
>"Um..."<br>"I'm sorry, I am just overjoyed to serve under you again."  
>"Hold up! What do you mean serve under you?"<br>"Oh my. I nearly forgot you're still in your child form."  
>"This is my real form."<br>"No Dirtsa, we must turn you back in order for your memories to return."  
>"Dirtsa? Who the hell is that?"<br>"So it was worse than I thought. I must call Sir Ethan."  
>"Ethan? That baker?"<br>She ignored my question and points to her head again. It must be telepathy conversation. The door opens and Ethan walks in with some more black clothes. Great. How much duller can this room get.  
>"Is your case really that bad, Dirtsa?" He looks at me with sympathetic look. Ugh, I can feel my heart racing from just a glance.<br>"Like I said, who the hell is Dirtsa?"  
>"Seems like we'll have to do the ritual for her revival." The woman nodded and all of a sudden was surround by these gibberish letters. Ethan prepared some kind of hex on me.<br>"What are you doing?" I feel intense pain in my head. "What the... hell."

**Zero's POV:**

After calming down a bit, I run to the kitchen to find it vacant. Ethan MUST be behind all this. But where can I find him? Ideas run through my cyborg mind. _Explore the rooms. Find the darkest. Feel for Astrid's reiatsu (spiritual pressure). _Feel her reiatsu? Does she even have any? I remember what she said. _I'm an unique runner!_ Unique alright, to have reiatsu. I rush through the compressed hallway again and try feel the reiatsu behind each door. Not a single one of them have a hint of hers. I finally stop in front of a dark door. I feel it. I peek through the crack and automatically open the door. Before I can enter, an overwhelming reiatsu causes me to lose my consciousness.

**Third Person:**

"Close the door all the way." Ethan says, watching Astrid in her sleep.  
>The woman in black closes the door. Zero's hand slips off the door knob.<br>"This is unusually slower than it should be. You need to speed it up."  
>"But Sir Ethan, if you speed it up, there's a risk for failure."<br>"I'm not doing it, you are. Now hurry it up."  
>The woman looks like she wants to protest but doesn't and obeys. She puts another hex on Astrid. Not to the woman's surprise, Astrid begins to breath heavily, still in deep sleep.<br>"What's happening to her? What have you done?" Ethan's face was turning furious, though it was his fault for all this. The woman is smart enough not to answer.  
>"What'll I do now? If Astrid awakens, I can never revive Dirtsa." He runs up to Astrid, holding on to her. " You can't give up on me now. You've already died on me once, I'm not letting you die again!" The woman tries to calm him down but he pushes her away. "Don't touch me you little bitch. It's all your fault for her suffering. Get out of my sight." The woman knew it was wise to not fight back and she walking away. Ethan gets up and continues his work after calming down. <em>I have no time for this. I'll get Dirtsa back another way with help of anyone.<em>

**Astrid's POV:**

Damn it. My head hurts so freaking much. I pick myself up, noticing I got heavier. I'm not overweight, am I? I look at myself from the mirror in front of me. That's me? I see this girl with shoulder length chestnut hair all tangled up. Her eyes sparkle in the reflection. Her chest is... I look down to my chest. Did I grow? I feel completely different. Did Zero grow too? I've got to find him! I stand up and walk toward the door but the other door opens. A woman in black comes in. It's not the same as the other one.  
>"Are you going to stop me?"<br>"No. Go on." Weird. I escape before she changes her mind.  
>The woman smirks. "Escape for now. Sir Ethan will get you back."<br>I run through the dull hallway. Ugh, not this again. I find someone laying down, facing forward. Zero! I rush over to him and shake him. He must be sleeping. There's no way he's...  
>"Ugh..." Zero mutters.<br>"Zero!" I embrace him so tight, I make him suffocate. Like I care. He's strong enough to last this one. Tears pour out of my eyes automatically. Maybe he noticed this and hugged me back.  
>"You don't know how much I've been worrying about you, Astrid."<br>"You don't know how much I've been worrying about you, Zero!" I let go of him and he stares at me. Man, I'm going to blush if he stares at me longer.  
>"You... sure look different."<br>"I know. This was how I was when I awoken. Did time pass or something?"  
>"No. It's only been a few days since they've taken you away. I know you got many more questions and so do I but right now, we gotta escape from here." We ran through the narrow hallway, hand in hand.<p>

**Zero's POV:**

Overlapping Astrid's frostiness with my warmth, we sit together in a shed. We don't ask each other questions as if we already know the answers.  
>I break the silence. "We need new clothes."<br>"What's wrong with my clothes?"  
>"It's kind of... small." It really was. The collar of her hospital dress is almost revealing her chest, which has surprising grew, and the end of it is at her thighs. She looks at herself and blushes.<br>"Here, wear my jacket." I put it on her. It fits her perfectly for a ten year- wait. Maybe a teenager? I assume she grew an age older each day they did the ritual so... 14? I double check my cyborg mind. Yep. That's how it works.  
>"How much change do you have on you?"<br>"Just enough to buy an outfit for the both of us."  
>"Great! Lets go to that shop." She points out the window to a tiny clothing store.<br>"Alright. Lets go." I clasp on to Astrid's palm again. We walk into the clothing shop. Except for the cashiers on the side, the tiny room was filled with racks of clothing scattered around. Better than nothing. We go our own ways to find our own clothing. I find a simple outfit and go to Astrid to see what she found. She holds up a sundress in front of her, glaring at the mirror. Really? Of course, she is a girl. She then replaces it for a black jumpsuit. Nevermind that last thought. I find a black leather jacket with a black miniskirt and give it to Astrid.  
>"Perfect!" Phew.<br>"Now we just need shoes." I lead her to the shoe section. What a mess. Shoes were out of their rightful boxes. No wonder this store was so empty. I settle on sneakers and Astrid on laced boots. We go to the cashier table to find it vacant. Astrid pulls my sleeve.  
>"Lets go."<br>"But we have to pay for this."  
>"Well we don't have to since they aren't here." This little troublemaker.<br>"Fine. Get dressed. You can't run with that." I point to her hospital dress.  
>"I know! Now look the other way!" She hides behind a rack of clothes and changes. I should change too. When we're done, we go back to the shed.<br>"Are we just going to stay hiding in this shed?" pouted Astrid.  
>"What else can we do?"<br>"Explore the empire."  
>"Don't you know how big the empire is?"<br>"More productive than sitting around here." I really can't fight with this girl.  
>"Okay. Fine. We'll need weapons just in case we get into a dilemma." I get up once again and walk out the door.<br>"Wait for me!" Astrid chases after me. I feel another presence in the shadows so I look around me to find nobody but Astrid and I. My system isn't detecting anything suspicious so I'll just ignore it.


	5. Training

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person**

Astrid and Zero walk through the gleaming streets, carrying the weight of the grudges the adults held for them. Everywhere they look, there is an adult. There isn't a sign of a child walking through the streets. They soon approach an eerie alleyway leading to a door to a black market. There is a quite visible paper that states _This is obviously not a black market. Go away.  
><em>Zero snickers. "Totally obvious."  
>"Why would they even bother with this post?" Astrid says. She rips of the paper from the door, opens the door, and enters. Zero follows her. Inside is a dark room, but bright enough to see different weapons piled on every self. There is a single man, looking like he's in his 60's. He face fills in terror as they reach further into the room.<br>"I-it's not what you think!" He claims.  
>"What?" asks Astrid.<br>"It's n-not a black market, I swear! It's just a weapon store! Please, please d-do not snitch on m-me."  
>Zero takes advantage of the situation. "Alright. We won't tell. As long as you allow us to get a weapon for free."<br>"A-as long as you d-don't tell on me. Take your pick." The man calms down and tries to look busy.  
>"That was easy." whispered Astrid.<br>"It was all my doing, you get no credit." Zero picks up a long pistol and examines it. On its side, engraved onto it is _Bloody Rose. _He shrugs and decides to get it. Astrid finds a long, crystal blue rapier in a white designed case. She picks it up, revealing it away from its cover, and tries it out. She accidentally cuts a wooden shelf a bit, but just enough to break it. Luckily, the old man doesn't notice since she's all the way in the back of the market. She secretly steps away from the shelf and keeps the sword. She follows Zero to the exit.  
>"We'll be taking these. See you later, geezer." waves Astrid.<br>"You know, we won't ever be seeing him again, Astrid." Zero states.  
>"What?!"<p>

**Asrid's POV:**

I don't know where we are going but I trust Zero. I feel my sword attached to my belt. I see Zero's gun that was once long disguised in his pocket.  
>"How does it fit there?"<br>"W-what?" Please don't tell me he got the wrong idea.  
>"N-not that! Your gun."<br>"Oh." His face relief. Such a baka (idiot). "Apparently, it changes size. It shoots not only metal bullets, but also elemental bullets. I took a month supply of each."  
>"Oh. Nice, I guess." I say in monotone.<br>"It really is!" He pulls out his mini gun. "It's size can extend to..." I guess he didn't take a hint on my disinterest and kept blabbering about his weapon. I shouldn't barge into his bubble. It's better than being in silence. I look around for something to fill my monotony when I see a half heart necklace on the floor. While Zero is distracted, I pick it up and keep it in my breast pocket. Zero would probably snatch it from me and sell it so he can fill up his wallet. Why is Zero so poor anyways? Well, not like I can say better for myself. Last time I checked, my bag is full of books and some trash. Nothing worth selling. How will we get through the chasers like this? We haven't even trained with our weapons. I should just leave it to Zero. He is the one who led us to this mess... okay maybe I did. But he takes responsibility of me.  
>"Remind me where we're going, Zero."<br>"Do you have short memory or something? Into the woods."  
>I lighten up. Home sweet home! "Then why are we going so slow?" I start to speed up.<br>"It's the other way, Astrid." Darn Zero just has to ruin my excitement. I follow Zero into the forest.  
>"Why are you even vivacious about training?"<br>I pause. "Long story."  
>"We got more than enough time for stories." Why doesn't he get it?<br>"Fine." I sit down, implying him to do so too. "Ever since I could recall, I've been living in the orphanage called Skoptsy something the something Orphanage." I already knew what he was going to say so I interrupted him. "It was hell there. I couldn't live a minute of peace there. Especially in my dorm. We had to share with five other people. There were only five beds so someone always had to sleep on the floor. We were suppose to take turns but they forced me to sleep on the icy floor. I couldn't fight back. Nobody seemed to care about each other, only their needs. There was a lot of bickering, arguments, and selfishness around the orphanage. It was hard enough to go through a day without crying. When I just turned ten, I was strong enough to run into the forest and away from that living nightmare." Remembering the horror of the memory, I hug my knees. "In the forest, I felt secure. The animals, the quiet scenery, the ability to be alone for once. I loved it all." I smile through my knees.

**Zero's POV:**

Astrid hugs her knees, smiling. Man, girls are confusing. I would rather be at the orphanage, engaged into the wrangling. What's there to like about the 'quiet scenery' in the forest? Boring!  
>Suspicion rising on Astrid's face, I get up. "Alright lets start training." Astrid gives me a sign she's expecting me to be more concerned about her, I think. Fine, I'll show my concern.<br>"If you don't train, you won't be as attractive as me." Astrid's face fills with hatred. She steps on my foot with the heel of her boot. Shit, did I screw up again? I should resolve this.  
>I open my mouth to be shut out by Astrid's words. "Don't make it worse." She walks the other direction, pulling out her rapier, cutting through the air. What the fuck is wrong with this girl?! My cyborg mind gives off a warning in small, green text in the corner of my eyesight.<em>Caution<em>_. Anger rising. Losing control of anger. Solutions: Calm down, breath slower, rest. _Ugh. This is one of the times I hate being half cyborg. I turn around and get out my gun. I adjust it to my desire and aim. Periodically, I peek at how Astrid is doing. She skillfully draws the sword back and forth effortlessly. Damn, she's good. I should be the one stepping up my level. I focus more on my gun shooting. I feel a pair of eyes on me. I bet it's Astrid, feeling jealous. I want to embarrass her so bad! I turn to meet her gaze but she isn't looking at me. She's staring straight past a tree. Plan backfired. I look past the tree she's intensely staring at and I see a shadow of a man. Before I can move, Astrid threatens him with her sword's tip on his neck. I approach Astrid and... my stepbrother.

**Third Person:**

"What a pleasant approach to welcome a guest of honor." he smiles with a devilish grin.  
>"Devon. What's your business here?" Zero says, giving off a disgusted look.<br>"Zero, you know him?"  
>Devon responds to Astrid. "Why, of course. We're stepbrothers! He could <em>never<em> forget his dear older stepbrother."  
>"You are <em>not <em>my brother. You can never call me your brother."  
>"Did I say brother? I said <em>stepbrother.<em> You are too much of a disgrace to be related to me."  
>"Zero?" Astrid notices the hatred of Zero's face rising. She holds on to his hand, looking downward.<br>Noticing Astrid's movement, Devon says, "Oh ho ho, what do we have here?" He picks up her chin, forcing her to look at his mischievous face.  
>Zero slaps his hand away from Astrid's face. "Don't you dare touch her."<br>"Ha ha. I'm not here to fight, dear stepbrother. I just happened to stumble across you two on my way to work."  
>"There aren't any business buildings in this area."<br>"There is for me. See that orphanage over there? My family owns it." Devon points to the direction of residence named Skoptsy For the Better Orphanage.  
>Astrid's face turned grim. Horrific memories run through her mind. "So you're the one in charge of that abyss?!" Heart pounding out of her chest out of anger, she throws all her anger at Devon.<br>"What if I am? It's not like you have anything to do with it, looking at your shape."  
>Zero holds Astrid back before she can attack him. Even pinned down, she doesn't stop talking. "Do you even know what's going on there? Or are you also one of those bastards who doesn't give a shit?"<br>"Woah. Watch your language girl-"  
>"You watch your business. You can't be a very good businessman if you don't maintain your control over your own projects." Tears start to appear in Astrid's dark eyes.<br>"Who said I didn't? I know every little action that takes place in that place as in any other place I own so you have no place to say that." Devon responds with a serious expression.  
>"So you're okay with letting that place tear up in ruins?"<br>"It doesn't make much money, but with the slaves in there, we can gain more money."  
>With jagged breathing, she manages to say, "You're... terrible."<br>"Terrible? Ha! It's all in the hands of business. There are only people who use or are used in business. No, in life too. (Black Butler reference) Like me. My parents are using me while I use the slaves of the orphanage. Fair deal."  
>"That's enough, Devon. I'm sure you got better things to do than argue with her." utters Zero, breaking off the conversation.<br>"You're right." As Devon walks past Zero, he mutters, "A replacement for Camille, huh?" and snickers.  
>Zero pounds his fist full of anger into the tree beside him, leaving a massive impact. Hearing Astrid's sobs, he caresses her.<p>

**A/N: Sorry for profanity, I just thought it would help the conversation feel intense. I'm going to keep the length up to 2,000 words to keep it going longer. (: Also, I noticed the minor errors in the last chapters and I'm sorry for not correcting them. Now that I acknowledge them, I will be more careful about grammar/spelling. Tune in for another chapter? ;o**


	6. Feelings

**Chapter 6 **

**Astrid's POV:**

Feeling Zero's warmth, I hug him back. Even though my tears stopped, I pretend to keep crying to keep embracing him. I don't know why I would ever do that but that's what we did for the next ten minutes.  
>We decided to call it a day and find shelter. Since we are so far into the forest, we decided to build a hut to stay in. Ugh, it's so cold. I just want to be embraced by Zero... what am I thinking!? I shake my head furiously. I can't possibly be... in love with him!? I reach into my book bag and pull out a manga based on love. I browse through the pages until I find a certain one. I read its contents. <em>This feeling I have... it's like I want to be embraced by him forever. <em>I pause for a second. How do you know what kind of feeling you're feeling? I close the book shut. This is so confusing! Zero notices my anger and looks my way.  
>"You ok?" Does it look like I'm ok?<br>"I'm fine."  
>"You don't sound fine."<br>"Myob" I abbreviated.  
>"What does that mean?" <strong>(<strong>**A/N: They didn't have that kind of technology, Astrid came up with the abbreviation)  
><strong>"Figure it out yourself." Haha, baka (idiot).  
>After a few hours, it started to rain. I guess it was about 8 or 9 ish when Zero found out what it myob meant.<br>"Mighty... yolk... obviously... both. No wait. Mind your own... business! Right?" This little baka (idiot)...  
>"Duh."<br>"Why so hard on me?"  
>"Cause you're a baka."<br>"What's that?" Oh right, he's dumb enough not to know general Japanese.  
>"Exactly." I feel like I was a bit hard on him but he deserved it! That bastard is his brother. The selfishness must run in the family. If I'm not careful, he might use me like his brother uses the orphans. I really want to run away from him but there's something that makes me stay put. I kind of want to become his friend... no! I'm falling for it again. I won't become his friend, ever!<p>

**Zero's POV:**

Astrid's acting weird, like always. Camille was like this, but she was more understanding. Maybe Devon was right, I must have tried to replace Camille's death with Astrid's presence. I was always thinking why I reached out for her that day. Something automatically had me encountering her. Even with different personalities, I can simply replace Camille with Astrid as my little sister. I should be feeling guilty about this but somehow, I feel proud. What kind of big brother am I to easily replace my own dead sister. After failing to serve for them, I lost my old self. I eventually lost my security, sense, and even got Camille involved. If Camille made it, I'd be ashamed to even look at her as I am now. I lay down and close my eyes. _I'm sorry Camille._

**Third Person:**

As the sun becomes visible over the horizon, Astrid awakens. She rubs her eyes and turns to Zero.  
>"He's cute when he sleeps...," she mutters as she crawls to Zero.<br>"I'm cute, huh?" Zero snickers.  
>Astrid blushes, "N-No! You're a baka!"<br>"Talk about mood swings," Zero sighs.  
>"Aren't you going to make breakfast?" Astrid asks, ignoring Zero's comment.<br>"Get you're own breakfast"  
>"Oh and you say I have mood swings?"<br>"Call me cute again and I'll reconsider."  
>"N-never!" stutters Astrid. She looks away, trying to hide her beet red face.<p>

Zero laughs at this. "How about if I call you cute, you make me breakfast?"  
>"T-that's even worse!"<br>"Really? I thought it would be easier on you."  
>"I'm going to get my own breakfast," Astrid says. She walks out the hut.<br>"She really is cute..." Zero says before falling asleep again.

"Oh and you fall back to asleep right after you wake up, baka?" Astrid complains as she holds hold two bags of donuts. She aims one of them at Zero's face but he catches it.  
>"Well, sorry for being sleepy."<br>"Geez. Why does the younger one have to do all the work?"  
>"You're fourteen. I'm twelve. Who's younger again?"<br>"Oh right," says Astrid. She sits on her blanket and digs into the donuts.  
>"Damn, you're hungry."<br>"We are going to train today, right?"  
>"You looking forward to it?"<br>"N-not really."  
>Zero laughs, "You really are cute."<br>"D-don't tease me... baka."  
>"Whatever baka means, I'm proud to be one to you."<br>"Baka means idiot you baka."  
>"I'm still proud."<br>"You really are an idiot...," she mummers with her head down, beet red again. They continued to eat in the pleasant silence. When they finished, they grab their weapons and began to train.

**Astrid's POV:**

Even with the peaceful scenery and all, I can't help worry about what's going to happen next. Is Ethan going to chase us down? Are the chasers going to chase us down? How will we get out of this situation. No, how will I. I have to keep my guard up around Zero. He can easily back stab me with his feint. I drop my sword and get out a book as a reference. I knew I read something about backstabbing somewhere! Here it is. I read silently the words of the book. I shoved the book back into my book bag and continued training. Though it doesn't stop the thoughts running through my mind.  
><em>You're a runner.<br>_..._revive Dirtsa...  
>...outrun the chasers...<br>There are only people who use or are used in business. No, in life too...  
>You really are cute.<br>_All these thoughts race through my mind. I don't know why, but I feel like these words are important to me, to the future of me. Ugh. I shake my head out of frustration. I'm thinking too much again. Before meeting Zero, I've never worried about matters as much as now. Maybe it's because I've always been solitary. I wish it could still be the old days, where I was still solitary and independent. I sigh. Whatever. I'm no whiner like before. I cut through the tree, leaving behind a trace of my desire.

_**A/N: I would consider this one as a filler. Sorry, I just don't want it to go too fast. Next chapter won't take as long since winter break is coming up. :D Ha, not like anyone reads this. ;v;**_


	7. Conversion

**Chapter 7**

**Zero's POV:**  
>After watching Astrid swing her sword back and forth, I turn around for just a moment to continue my training until I hear an approaching pair of footsteps. My cyborg senses pick up danger, making me turn to where Astrid stood. No where to be found of her trace. I dart my way to where she was before only to find a black lace. I've seen this fabric before. Ethan has worn this kind of material when she got Astrid. It must have been him! Hoping this is leaving me astray, I race down the trail the footsteps emerged from. My cyborg half takes control, giving me time to fixate my thoughts.<br>_Why Astrid?_  
><em>Why not me?<em>  
><em>What do they want from her?<em>  
><em>What will they do to her?<em>  
>I stop dead to my tracks to one memory.<br>_"Though, it's a myth. That runner was named Dirtsa. She was known as a naive. She would risk anything for her friends, allies, and even enemies. During her time, Lost Magic was common, it was just plain magic. She was determined to master hers but wasn't able to. Her enemies got there before her and killed her. There's something fishy about the myth though."_  
>Something fishy alright. I stare up at the cloudless sky. <em>Right about noon.<br>_I start walking, speeding up as I get closer to my worst nightmare.

**Third Person:**  
>"Again!"<br>The figure of black tightens the chains on the wrists of Astrid's.  
>"What the hell is this?"<br>"Again!"  
>"ARG!" Her head hung lower with heavier suffering.<br>"Agai-"  
>"Shut it up, shortie." A mysterious man enters, revealing his face in the light.<br>"Ethan..."  
>"Dirtsa, my beloved. Are you alright?"<br>"You dirty little..." Astrid did not have enough strength to curse at him.  
>"Just a little longer Dirtsa."<br>"I... am not... Dirtsa!" Astrid flings herself with all her power to free herself but falls back into place.  
>"Again?"<br>Before the figure of black can attempt tightening the hatches again, Ethan's voice booms. "What did I just say? Now get out before I flip the table at you."  
>"S-sorry master!" the dwarf says, scrambling out the room.<br>Ethan walks up to Astrid, cupping his hands around her cheeks.  
>"Let go!"<br>"Sorry Dirtsa but not yet. You won't be able to handle the pain and pleasure at the same time if I take it farther."  
>Astrid blushes. "I don't mean that, you perv!" Ignoring Astrid, Ethan brings his face closer but is interrupted by Zero's presence.<br>"Get away from her." Zero demands in a fierce tone.  
>"Ha ha, a love rival?" Ethan disobeys and rubs his cheek with Astrid's. His action enrages Zero more. He walks up to Ethan and pulls him away from her roughly with the collar of his shirt.<br>"You can't separate us lovers."  
>"You..." Before Zero could strike a punch, Astrid's screech filled the room.<br>"Astrid!"  
>"Your suffering comes to an end, mistress."<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing to Astrid?" Gripping Ethan's collar, Zero pulls him up to his eyesight.  
>"I'm just ending her suffering."<br>"What suffering?"  
>"You wouldn't know. Obviously, you were not under her discipline but I."<br>"What the fuck are you ranting about?"  
>"My Dirtsa. My mistress. My goddess."<br>Zero drops Ethan with a smack. That myth... it can't be true! He turns to Astrid and approaches her, hoping to stop the transformation. A second too late, his hand is left hanging in front of her.  
>She sighs. "Get your filthy hand away from me."<br>"A-Astrid?"  
>"Don't disgrace me!" She gets off the floor, dusting off her clothes. "What am I wearing?! Ethan!"<br>Ethan rushes up to her in euphoria. "Dirtsa, my mistress! I shall gather everyone to-"  
>"Get me proper clothing."<br>"Yes, my."  
>Watching Ethan pass by him, Zero places his hands on Dirtsa's shoulders.<br>"Astrid, please!" Zero hangs his head on her chest. "I'm sorry, just please stop with the act."  
>Pushing him off, Dirtsa says, "You filthy bastard! I told you to get your hands AWAY from me!"<br>As she walks away from him, Zero crumbles down to the ground, digging his nails into his palms. Tears stream his face, ridding the man he was.  
><em>Astrid... come back...<em>

**Astrid's POV:  
><strong>  
>What is this?<br>Within my eyesight, a beautiful scenery of darkness surrounds me. There is a grass field before me filled with a variety of flowers. They lack the bright colors due to the overpowering twilight yet they are still visible. As I walk a paved path to nowhere, I find a woman leaning against a tree. She looks exactly like me, but there's a different aura surrounding her. I sit down in front of her and stare. When my ear pops, I hear voices coming out of nowhere.  
>"Mistress! It's so great to have you back!"<br>"Oh shut up. I've always been here. Now carry on with the procedure."  
>"Yes mam! Would you like to rest while I'm doing that?"<br>"What does it look like I'm doing? Now get out of my sight."  
>Refocusing on the woman, her eyes slowly open. She rubs her eyes and starts tying her hair into a perfect high bun. I would look disfigured with a bun like that. That's why I like to keep my hair down. Never mind that.<br>"So I'm still trapped here, huh? Even worse, with you," she says giving a disgusted look my way. I turn around, thinking the look is for someone else but she corrects me.  
>"Idiot. I mean you."<br>"Oh. Sorry. What's your name?"  
>"You don't need it Astrid.<br>"How do you know me?"  
>"Because you're me." I stare at her, wide eyed.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You were in control of me before but now I've gotten back my body. You aren't going get it back in a while. Wait, you'll NEVER get it back! Meaning you are ceased to exist." she laughs without mercy.<br>"Huh?"  
>"How does it feel to be in my position?" The woman gets up and snickers more. "Let me rephrase that." She looks at me. "How does it feel <em>not to exist<em>? Lonely, huh? Well you were never suppose to be living in the first place! Now you're trapped here forever. Even after I die."  
>"What?"<br>"Don't make me repeat myself, lowly. You're in my place now. You've had 14 years to yourself and now I get the rest to myself. Fair enough, don't you think? Well I don't care what you think. After I get rid of you, it won't matter." she rants endlessly. "I got a better idea. How about I leave you to suffer. All. On. Your. Own." She smiles devilish, showing no sign of defection.  
>I must be dreaming.<br>In fact, it doesn't even seem real.  
>But, what if it is? And I'm the only insane one here?<br>Or is it the other way around?  
>"What happened to Zero?"<br>Abstaining from laughter, she looked at Astrid. "That poor excuse of a man? When I left, he was crying like a spoiled child that didn't get what he desired."  
>"What? You're lying. Not only about Zero, but also the rest, about me."<br>"Lying? What's the point. The truth has been hidden from you all this time. I didn't even have to tell you all this. Look how nice I am! You should be thankful I'm not leaving you clueless on your condition. Anyone else and you'd be solitary."  
>It really seemed like she was telling the truth. I just can't believe her when everything is coming straight towards me.<br>"Well, that's my cue to leave. Next time, I won't be as gentle with you." The woman turns back to the tree and evaporates into the darkness.  
>I grunt. "You call that gentle?"<p>

**Zero's POV: **

I walk to the direction of our shelter. When I enter the deficient hut, I search through Astrid's bookbag, hoping to find at least one useful book. I come across the book she had shown me back at the demolished building. I open it to that exact page. Some bull about that Dirtsa so far. I finally come across something that catches my eye.  
><em>As she died an unsightly death, it was said she has shown her true colors during her last moments. Darkness. Everything about her positive was covered with the image of corruption. Her former name was changed into Dirtsa. Her birth name was not recorded.<br>_Holding the book to its page, I get outside and find a stick. I use the stick on the dirt ground to write out her name, Astrid. I write Dirtsa's name under.

**Astrid  
><strong>**Dirtsa**

After making sense of it all, I walk back dumbfounded. No way. Their names are spelled opposite from each other! There must be some kind of story behind this. I grip her book in one hand and her bag on my shoulder. I set out to dig up more sources on this myth. Clear skies above start to fill dark clouds, pouring rain ever so lightly on the ground but harshly onto the letters of the two names.


	8. Deal

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person:**  
><em>Knock Knock.<br>_"Enter."  
>A man in a suit and tie arrives into the room with a stern face signaling business. The mistress indicates him to sit on the chair in front of the work desk she's sitting on. Even in a work room, there were rows of art paintings themed on the beige walls. Underneath them were bookcases filled with unorganized binders and books.<br>After a moment of silence, the mistress starts the conversation. "Fancy meeting you here."  
>"At least expect me when you don't follow through the deal properly."<br>"What deal?"  
>"Your reawakening."<br>"Last time I checked, we had no deal," she states, closing her binder shut to focus of the situation.  
>"Short memory I see. That's no excuse." The man takes a stapled packet out his briefcase. "Under the permission of Mistress Dirtsa, we would withhold your revival under unspeakable circumstances."<br>"How would I be able to agree to this while I was 'under construction', Devon?" Dirtsa argues, crossing her legs.  
>"Shall you reminisce your last words on that fateful day?" Devon flips through the pages of the packet. "And please do stick with formalities."<br>"I believe I understand what I have said that day myself, Mr. Devon."  
>"I believe that kind of formality is invalid, mistress."<br>She rolls her eyes. "See if I care. What's the problem with the agreement?"  
>"You haven't done your worst on Zero."<br>"Oh give me a break. It's been a week since the revival."  
>"A week too long. There was a restriction if you paid any attention to these documents." Devon says while pointing out the text.<br>"Oh come on! It was a last minute deal. I couldn't have been able to read it when I was on the verge of death."  
>"You could have read it when you came back from you vacation."<br>"Vacation? More like a long trip through hell."  
>"Is being controlled by Astrid really that bad?"<br>"Duh."  
>"Now you're making her go through your agony?"<br>"That's what she deserves for disgracing me."  
>"Now I wonder where your positive image of a runner came from."<br>"I was only a myth, a legend. Now I'm reality with a twist."  
>"A plot twist to be accurate."<br>"Whatever. Shall I start my end of the deal or not?"  
>"Be my guest."<br>"In here, you are _my _guest."  
>"Just a figurative speech."<p>

**Astrid's POV:**  
>Using my rune magic, I try knocking down the tree in front of me. In fact, the only tree in this dimension. No point of trying anymore, it's indestructible but useful as a punching bag. I get bored of it and lean on the tree. If I can use my magic here then maybe...<br>I start writing runes in the air. When I finish, a man is lying unconscious. That chaser I sealed. I wait for him to wake up, which takes, I don't know, a few hours. He quickly rises up to his feet, bows and vanishes. Really? Another one leaves me yet again. Ugh. Why am I even here in the first place? Last time I recorded, it's been more than a week since my arrival in this... world. There's basically nothing but this big tree. I'm refraining myself from cursing, knowing it will only humor that woman. I've already browsed through this place. There's practically nothing but this big a-. Ahem. Tree. I assumed that if I'm that woman, she would be able to grasp my thoughts too. No difference from speaking so there's no point in wasting my voice. Now excuse me as I take my morning walk through this boring dimension to increase my boredom.

**Zero's POV:**  
>I don't remember any time I was excited about a library as I am now. I'm too focused on researching to even reminisce. I rush to the reference desk to find nobody in sight. Now that I notice, there's no one here. I remember seeing an open sign on the doors. I don't really care right now. My deepest concern is Astrid. I stroll across a number of books before I find the perfect one. I crack open my last soda can and browse through its contents. I start reading.<p>

_Entry of Dirtsa:  
>Born: 1203.<br>__Birth name: Unknown.  
>Blood type: AB<br>Hair color: Brown  
>Eye color: Dark Brown<br>Height: XXX  
>Weight: XXX<br>Childhood: Nothing known other than her being an orphan  
>Adulthood: No specific job. No specific activity<br>Death: 1231  
>Age: 28<br>Reason of Death: Divided into theories.  
>Theory 1: Sacrificed<br>Theory 2: Kidnapped and killed  
>Theory 3: Reformation due to kidnap<br>Story behind reformation: After being kidnapped, she was tortured for an unknown reason. At her limit, she let her anger get the best of her. Overpowering her positives, the name Dirtsa came in mind. Having no defense to this, the kidnappers had no choice but to assassinate her using what is now known as Lost Magic. After this, her 'true colors' were exposed to public. It was said her dying wish was to be revived. Scientists recently proved this possible with Lost Magic. They say with this certain someone, she will be revived to do her worst. Knowing this will cause panic, this information was held back with the private. Seeing this hasn't occurred yet, they calmed down and closed the case as a normal death. If this theory was to be true, the certain someone would have to be an exact replica of a younger Dirtsa. The age to start the revival would have to be half her age. There were no results to be found. An absurd idea came around regarding this certain someone's name. The name must be her birth name. This lead to a dead end with her actual name unknown. Now left as a legend. Sources found in myths. People who believe this legend to be true known as chasers. Chasers have from then on sacrificed people who had similar status called runners. Runners over 14 would either have their memories erased or be executed. Chasers' reputation was taken as 'heartless slaves of Dirtsa' while others thought of them as terrorists._

That's all I need for now. I close the book, put it away, and walk out the library doors, throwing away my soda can as I make my way to Dirtsa.

_**A/N: Deeply sorry for the late chapter. Got no excuses since I had no school. ;o; No promises anymore. ;c About 2 more chapters left! ;D**_


	9. Wrong

**Chapter 9**

**Third Person:**

As the sun arose to brighten the empire with light, Devon made his way out of Dirtsa's palace. His fingers twitched on his suitcase as he stomped on the paved walkway. Anger spread to his face, now making his eyebrows twitch. Thinking about Dirtsa's attempt to disgrace him, he thought nothing else could get him more frustrated. Within his eyesight, there was a younger man rushing his way. When he made out his face he sped towards him and gripped Zero's collar ever so tightly.  
>"You little bastard. What do you think you're doing?"<br>"Why do you care? Get out of my way."  
>Devon gripped the collar tighter causing Zero to choke. "Not after insulting my name."<br>"You're still on about that?" I already moved out of the house! You already killed Camille! What else are you going to do to me? Keep me from saving Astrid?"  
>"Astrid? You mean your replacement for Camille? Why would she be at Dirtsa's palace?"<br>"Mind your own business."  
>"This is my business. Dirtsa is my client. If you don't tell me, you won't be let off so easily."<br>"Fine, whatever. I'll tell you now would you let go?"  
>Devon releases his grip on Zero's collar, allowing Zero to breathe easier. "Start talking."<br>"It's a long story."  
>"Make it short."<br>"Let me finish! Long story short, Dirtsa stole Astrid's body to revive herself.  
>"Why her?"<br>"Let me finish! Because she is 'that certain someone' Dirtsa needed to come back."  
>"Her? Impossible."<br>"I thought it was impossible too but when I looked into it more, it made more sense."  
>"And how do you plan on rescuing her from Dirtsa's grasp?"<br>"That... I don't know."  
>"So you just looked things up and ran here without a plan?"<br>"To briefly say, yes."  
>Placing his hand on his forehead, Devon sighs in irritation. "Now that you realize your foolishness, what will you do now?"<br>"Umm... go to Dirtsa's place."  
>"And?"<br>"Save Astrid."  
>"You dimwit! How will you save Astrid without an official plan?"<br>"I don't know, how?"  
>"This leaves me no choice." Devon turns away, stepping closer to the palace. "I'll come along with you."<br>Zero suspects Devon's change of mind. "What are your actual motives?"  
>"Taking back the deal I made with Dirtsa by saving your girlfriend."<br>"Why?"  
>"Ha. You don't even deny her being your girlfriend anymore." Devon snickers. "From your appearance, it looks like she hasn't done her side of the deal."<br>"What was the deal?"  
>"Nothing that concerns you. Shall we go or not?"<br>"Okay but we aren't working together. We're just working on the same objective." Zero clarifies while walking toward the palace.  
>"With different reasons. Of course." finishes Devon as the walk with a distance between each other.<p>

**Dirtsa's POV:**

"Oh how lovely to have some familiar guests." Dirtsa says as she brushes her brown knotted hair. "Or should I say customers?"  
><em>Neither fit for them.<br>_"Oh shut up. You don't know anything."  
><em>Neither do you.<em>  
>"Arg! I can't stand you anymore!"<br>_So that's why you rarely sleep.  
><em>"Ethan!"  
>"Yes mistress?"<br>"Welcome our guests."  
>"Certainly."<br>When Ethan exits the room, Astrid's voice plays through Dirtsa's head.  
><em>So you're controlling all your chasers?<br>_"I have no need to. They obviously want to serve under me."  
><em>Doubt it.<em>  
>"Would you shut up for once you-"<br>"Why don't you shut up?" says Zero as he glares at Dirtsa with hatred.  
>"I'm deeply sorry mistress! They just barged in!"<br>"Oh. They're still under your manipulation?"  
>"What a surprise to see you two hear." Dirtsa smiles.<br>"Here. Let's put it on easy terms. You give up and give back Zero's girlfriend or I undo your control."  
>"What happened to our deal?"<br>"You didn't complete it within the time given so it's called off. I can destroy Zero's happy future myself. You being alive is enough trouble especially with minions."  
>"You're saying I rely on those idiots? Think wrong. Go ahead and undo your control. I'm capable of anything even without chasers."<br>"Lets see about that." Devon pulls out a potion and throws it on the crystal floor. It shatters without spill, leaving a stingy scent with shattered glass. The next moment, Ethan clutches his forehead for the next few seconds. He regains his posture in front of Dirtsa.  
>"Now what'll you do?"<br>"Well isn't it obvious? Ethan! Get rid of the trash."  
>"I'm not your slave anymore. Do your own chores."<br>"What did I tell you?" Devon snickers as he nudges Zero.  
>Dirtsa's expression darkens. "What? Fine!" She hold up her hand, preparing Lost Magic.<p>

**Zero's POV:**

"Leave the fighting to me." I prepare my battle stance as Dirtsa prepares her magic. My cyborg side doesn't program. No. Not now! A warning appears right below my eyesight. _Upgrades needed. Latest upgrade for $4.99 _Shit. Bad timing. I ignore the upgrade and use my cyborg skills. Even if it's weaker without an upgrade, I have no other choice. I disable my human side and go full cyborg. I have 3 minutes without the upgrade. No problem. I start with my signature attack, 3 blasts and a side kick. Dirtsa blocks the first two but lets her guard down for the third and gets full damage from the kick. My turn isn't done yet. Before I can plan my next move, Dirtsa starts to heal. Fast healing skills? Oh right. Lost Magic. If I aim for the nape of her neck, her healing process will shut down. Then I remember Astrid. If I do that, it would affect Astrid too. Realizing this, I stare at the ground with my eyes widened. When I harm Dirtsa, I harm Astrid. Is there no way around this?  
>"I see you finally noticed it's useless to kill me. If you kill me, you kill Astrid." Dirtsa spat out as she crossed her arms, showing her healed arm. "Let me explain to the rest of you idiots. When one loses the other half of them, there will be a 50% chance they will die or survive. Either way, they'd die later on. Right now, we're in the same body so we have a 100% chance of living. When this body shuts down, it will affect both of us. Even if you don't kill me, I'll die and Astrid would be alive and unreachable as she is now. So now what's your plan?"<br>"...The same as before." I didn't think the day would come that I'd have to use this skill. Never yet, I didn't think I needed this skill until now. Astrid needs me, I need her. I'm willing to take the risk of not coming back. I steady my breathing and extend my arm to aim at Dirtsa's heart.  
>"You know that won't work."<br>I step closer to her, closer to Astrid. I can't bare to watch Dirtsa's expression on Astrid's face so I keep my gaze down.  
>"It's useless!"<br>I sense Dirtsa's rising panic as I inch closer and closer to save Astrid. I place my hand on her breast. Hey, it's not what you think it is.  
>"She'll die! You'll die! Are you listening?!"<br>I said I would save Astrid from her misery. She trusted me. I need to show my trust in order to become her friend. Well, maybe more than that now. I release my desirable powers into Dirtsa's soul, where Astrid is.

**Astrid's POV: **(Forget third person. ;P)

Just when I gave up all hope in getting out of here, a silhouette of a hand was outstretched to me. Somehow, it reminded me of Zero. Ha, to think of Zero at a time like this. Why should I even think of him? He's the one who said he was to be trusted and he let my trust go to waste. He could have prevented this by not only staring at me during training but also helping me train. I thought it was pretty obvious I was having trouble with my sword. I'm not blaming him or anything. It's my own fault for not telling him. I just wish he knew more about me. He says he'll become my friend by how? Just knowing me isn't going to get you to be friends with me. No one ever knew me, especially Zero. I thought I had a feeling or two for him but I bet it's gone by now. Knowing that reaching out for the hand is basically suicide, I reached for it anyways. What's the point wasting eternity here when I can just end it here? I can finally end this misery... myself.

**Zero's POV:**

I felt a hand, Astrid's hand. Oh god, I am so glad it worked out. I pull it out before she can change her mind. Dirtsa falls to the ground on all fours.  
>"You... have chosen... wrong..."<br>I didn't even care to listen to Dirtsa final last words. I had Astrid in my arms again. I don't need anything else. I smile and peer at her face, not bothering to get up. Her eyes are closed, unable to see the everlasting happiness I'm feeling. Impatiently, I shake Astrid by her shoulder. I hear a groan in response.  
>I sigh in relief. "What did I tell you?"<br>Her eyes open half way."No..."  
>"No?"<br>"You tell me... life isn't a fairy tale... and you act... as if it is..." stutters Astrid.  
>"What are you talking about...?"<br>"Don't tell me... you thought you could just... release me from her... and everything would be alright?" Astird coughs and a drop of blood slips out of her kissable lips. "You obviously... aimed wrong."  
>"I aimed wrong? Isn't the heart where the soul lies?" I really wanted Astrid to stop talking and start healing but I just had to know what was wrong.<br>"Remember that... soul I ate?"  
>"Wait, you actually have two souls?"<br>"Had. It's in Dirtsa. I only... have this half..." What? Then the other soul would be on the other side of the heart.  
>My smile disappears. "No... this can't be happening..."<br>Astrid's eyelid give in. "You also... thought you were... my friend." Astrid wheezed. "You were never... a friend..." I feel her pulse slowing down. This can't be. And I thought Dirtsa's revival was my worst nightmare. Unable to keep track of my thoughts, I fail to respond. Tears fill in for the words.  
>"But..." Astrid trails off. I feel for her heartbeat. I caress her head to my chest, trying to keep my thinking straight.<br>"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Such a sour love story, huh?" laughes Dirtsa wickedly.  
>"You could have given him a moment." says Devon.<br>"It's done sir." Ethan appears at the doorway.  
>"Done? What's done?"<br>"You're about to see it... or should I say feel it?"  
>With a haunted look, Dirtsa put her hands over her chest. I had a feeling I wouldn't want to look so I stare down on Astrid's lifeless face. I'm not going to let Dirtsa get away with this. After a moment of choking sounds, I feel a different kind of spiritual pressure. I look up to see the same exact soul Astrid once eaten. I have an idea. I snatch the soul away from Dirtsa's reach and push it in Astrid's mouth. I didn't even listen to what Dirtsa had to say. When it went through, I wait. I wait and nothing happens.<br>"That... isn't going to work." stuttered Dirtsa.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Someone who... wasn't meant to exisist... doesn't have a soul..."  
>"What? But- She- Why-"<br>"Her purpose... was to revive me... with my soul. She... never had her own... soul to begin with." Horror fills my face. So there's no way to bring back Astrid?  
>Dirtsa falls to the ground, face forward. All the questions I held remained unanswered.<p>

**Third Person: **

Zero was left with a dreadful expression motioning Devon and Ethan to let him take a breather. They left without a sound as if nothing happened. Zero just stood there for hours, trying to get it together.

* * *

><p>The starry sky filled the upper view as Zero started to walk aimlessly. He didn't even know what to do. Maybe just wander around and find another replacement. He shook his head.<br>"What am I thinking? How could I replace Astrid?" He recognized these words. These exact words spoken on the day Camille was taken from me. As he walks endlessly he sees a crying girl near a post. He approaches her with curiosity. He looks down at her, extending his hand. Then it struck him.  
><em>I'm such a monster.<em>

**_A/N: You guessed it! This is the last chapter of Solitary Chase. The ending isn't really clear to normal thinking so if this story gets 30 views (4 more!) then I'll consider an after story chapter. It'll pretty much be chapter 10. Sorry for my horrible formatting back in the earlier chapters. See you next time! ;D_**


End file.
